1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to portable military training devices and methods, more particularly to training devices and methods for scoring and simulating maritime combat operations, and most particularly to training devices and methods for scoring and simulating maritime combat operations using the acoustic signature created by projectiles, bombs, missiles, etc. as they strike the water. The present invention also pertains to a method the U.S. Navy uses to formally qualify and certify the surface gun teams.
2. Description of the Related Art
For many years, naval warfare training consisted of live naval fire at weapons training facilities or fixed instrumented ranges. These weapons training facilities or instrumented ranges are tied to specific locations, facilities, or bases.
However, due to both environmental and social issues related to long-term firing of munitions, explosives, etc. at fixed facilities, the future use of weapons training facilities or instrumented ranges in many locations may be jeopardized.
To address this concern, a general concept for a portable maritime acoustic scoring and simulation system for naval combat training was developed. This general concept called for four buoys, each comprising an acoustic detection system, a global positioning system (GPS) receiver, a RF radio system, and a microprocessor to be deployed in the water at particular locations. When a projectile, explosive, missile, etc. enters the water, an acoustic signal is generated. The time-of-arrival of the acoustic signal at each buoy and the GPS position of the buoy was transmitted via the RF radio system to an RF radio repeater system, RF linked to a general controller, located on a supporting platform. The general controller computed the impact location based on the time-of-arrival and GPS position data from each reporting buoy. A digital audio tape (DAT) recorder was attached to each acoustic detection system to continuously record acoustic data for post exercise analysis. Also, to detect each gun fire event, and to track the GPS position of the firing platform, a buoy was deployed on the deck of the firing platform.
While this general concept solved many of the potential problems referenced above, the original system concept had several shortcomings. First, the system had a very limited use for non-explosive (low energy) impacts because it employed a simple threshold detection circuit that merely indicated if a certain sound level was exceeded. This type of circuit would normally only detect explosive type impacts. Therefore, any training using the system required the use of “live” explosive ordnance, which would be extremely expensive and potentially dangerous. Second, the acoustic data logging capability was limited to roughly two hours which did not provide sufficient capability for current naval exercises. Third, the firing platform buoy decreased the number of buoys available for water service, increasing expense and decreasing capability. Finally, the triangulation system used did not provide potential error data and was based on a relatively simplified triangulation method.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a device and method for maritime combat scoring and simulation related to maritime combat training and qualification that allows a user to capture the signature of ordnance impacting the water and analyze said signature, to improve the acoustic data logging capability, to add the capability for the RF radio repeater system to detect gun fire events and to report the gun platform's GPS location, to provide superior triangulation data for water impacts, and to remove the requirement for a separate buoy to be deployed aboard the control ship.